


Bring the asset

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: & a Cat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Bring the asset

Мирные завтраки, - из тех вещей, которые начинаешь считать за роскошь и ценить только когда лишаешься.  
Как тишина в квартире и просыпающийся город за окном, планы на предстоящий день, легкая, звенящая, стремительно тающая усталость в мышцах после долгой пробежки. Ровное внутреннее знание - сейчас и здесь ничего страшного не произойдет.  
Это иллюзия, мимолетное безветрие, зыбкое спокойствие, в любой момент способное оборваться. Стив знает это, потому что редкая неделя обходится без общего сбора; он это чувствует, видит на дне внимательных темных глаз Баки, когда тот помогает ему с завтраком, перемещаясь по кухне, как в одному ему видимом лабиринте: шаг за шагом, быстро, но осторожно, ни одного лишнего движения или поворота. Он уже помнит, где что лежит, и Стив не может не смотреть на него. Элементарные действия, обычные, повседневные, в исполнении Баки превращаются в нечто среднее между боевым танцем и гипнозом, и это нездорово, но Стив все равно смотрит, как Баки достает из шкафчика над мойкой чистую посуду, открывает холодильник, ставит на стол молоко для Стива и сок для себя, хлопья, масло для тостов и сыр.  
Мирные завтраки проходят в молчании, потому что разговоров, которые Стиву хочется начать, Баки не любит. Они медленно узнают друг друга заново. Взгляд Баки цепляет каждое движение, каждый вздох, он запоминает мелкие подробности, кажущиеся Стиву незначительными. Для Стива значимо все, что касается Баки, и молчание - меньшее из того, с чем он готов мириться, но иногда кажется, что оно и есть самое худшее.  
Баки вскрывает коробку с хлопьями, поднимает голову, и они встречаются глазами.  
Потом происходят сразу несколько событий.  
В открытое окно кухни, громко хлопая крыльями, влетает воробей и мечется, не в состоянии подняться под потолок из-за поврежденного крыла. Следом за ним молча и сосредоточенно соскакивает с подоконника на обеденный стол, опрокидывая графин с соком, пакет с молоком и плошки с хлопьями, огромный, грязный ободранный котище. Длинный прыжок со стола приходится между застывшими Стивом и Баки и заканчивается в раковине мойки. Жалобно хрустят воробьиные косточки, и кот принимается завтракать, не обращая внимания на то, что он не один.  
Баки смеется, и Стив изумленно уставляется уже на него. Такой смех, беззаботный, веселый, действительно искренний, а не глухое хмыканье, обычное для теперешнего Баки, он слышит, кажется, впервые.  
Кот, урча и хрустя, продолжает трапезу, сидя в раковине, и угрожающе рычит, когда Стив тянет к нему руку.  
\- Душегуб, - качает головой Стив, собирая со стола остатки несостоявшегося завтрака. Потом, вспомнив недавно прочитанную книгу, продолжает: - Живоглот.  
У кота ни одной рыжей шерстинки, раскосые синие глаза и длинная горбоносая морда, и больше всего он походит на сиамского, разве что шерсть жесткая и колючая даже на вид, как щетина, а расцветка угадывается скорее по оттенкам налипшей на бока и лапы пыли. Теперь, когда он сидит относительно спокойно, Баки и Стив то и дело поглядывают на него, оккупировавшее мойку чудовище, отмечая разодранное ухо, шрамы на морде, выдранные клочья шерсти на загривке и лопатках - ни дать ни взять боевые раны.  
Баки берет тряпку и, затирая лужу пролитого молока на полу, произносит:  
\- Ассасин.  
Уши кота вздрагивают при звуке его голоса. Стив - тоже.  
\- Кис-кис-кис, - неуверенно говорит Баки, глядя, как кот, оставив от воробья только горстку мокрых перьев, прыгает на пол из мойки, поджарый и вместе с тем очевидно тяжелый. Кот смотрит на него снисходительно, но при виде протянутой руки шипит и выскакивает в окно.  
Мирные завтраки проходят в молчании, но этим утром традиция нарушена. Баки зажевывает тостом свой сок и поднимается из-за стола первым.  
\- Какие планы? - спрашивает он.  
\- "Ромео и Джульетта", - вспоминает Стив. - Шестьдесят восьмой год.  
Он долго откладывал просмотр, хотя фильм появился в списке одним из первых, где-то между "Звездными войнами" и "Некоторые любят погорячее". Сначала сплошной чередой шло фантастическое кино, потом он перешел на книги, а после было просто не до списка: слишком мало времени, слишком много событий. Все изменилось. Появился Баки.  
\- Я пас. Прогуляюсь.  
Стив кивает. Он пытается привыкнуть к тому, чтобы отпускать Баки одного, не следить за ним постоянно, не давить на него. Пытается перестать думать о том, что Баки может не вернуться с прогулки, просто пропасть, как пропал после истории с "Озарением". Не приди он сам, не позволь наткнуться на себя, Стив и Сэм ни за что не нашли бы его. Остается еще опасность нарваться на недобитков "Гидры", и Стива успокаивает только то, что Баки может постоять за себя. И теперь, когда он знает, где чужие, где свои, его при всем желании непросто будет забрать против его воли.  
\- Будь осторожен, - просит Стив, и Баки улыбается ему, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.  
Когда он возвращается, у него на плече, глубоко запустив длинные когти в кожаную куртку, сидит Ассасин.

Его появление кладет тишине конец.  
Ассасин любит смотреть на мир свысока, поэтому, если нет возможности добраться до плеч Баки, он сталкивает книги с полок или балансирует на открытой форточке, развлекаясь тем, что прыгает оттуда на неосторожных гостей. Он приходит и уходит когда считает нужным, не терпит закрытых окон, поднимая вой и рык и барабаня лапой по стеклу, и Стив почитает за благо не проверять, что будет, если кот ударит когтями.  
Ассасин презирает молоко и считает своим долгом опрокинуть любую незакрытую посуду, в которую оно налито.  
Он не особенный поклонник водных процедур. Его мнение горит длинными глубокими царапинами на шее, руке и плечах Баки; отметины заживают быстро, но Ассасин не скупится на новые. Они соревнуются в упрямстве. Баки моет его раз в неделю, и они заливают пол в ванной, Баки отфыркивается не хуже кота и матерится - громко, от души - на смеси английского и рычащего русского, и после каждого купания Ассасин пропадает на целый день, а возвращается с охоты с добычей, но еще грязнее, чем был.  
Он занимает диван в гостиной, шипя на любого, кто смеет подходить ближе пару шагов. В синих глазах при этом горит такая жажда крови, что подойти к дивану решается только Баки.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - ласково говорит он, и Ассасин вцепляется зубами ему в ладонь. Пользуясь тем, что кот занят, Баки гладит его левой рукой.  
Сэм, Наташа, Тони и Брюс, не сговариваясь, зовут его Тварь.  
Стив четко помнит, когда кот уясняет для себя необходимость с ним подружиться. К подаркам Ассасина, предназначенным для Баки, он привыкает, и уже с улыбкой прячет в мусорное ведро дохлых мышей и мелких птичек, пока тот занимается превращением диванной обивки в больше подходящие ему лохмотья.  
Стиву Ассасин приносит в зубах здоровенную крысу. Такой подарок просто так не выбросишь, заметит. Стив подбирает крысу за хвост и под очень пристальным взглядом кота долго вертит ее в руках.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он.  
Ассасин подходит и подставляет ему загривок.  
В день, когда он начинает мурлыкать, Стив и Баки сидят на полу, опираясь спинами о разодранный диван. Ассасин лежит, свесив голову и лапы, и Баки чешет его за левым ухом, а Стив - за правым.  
Начиная со следующего утра мирные завтраки перестают быть молчаливыми.

\---------------------------------------  
01.06.2014


End file.
